1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device in which resin burrs are taken into consideration.
2. Description of the Background Art
In manufacturing a package of a power semiconductor, lead forming (bending) needs to be performed in accordance with engineering drawings of the package. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-232309 (1994) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-283642 (1994) disclose the technology of performing bending (hereinafter, related art A).
In the related art A, however, lead forming (bending) is performed without consideration of a region in which a resin burr of a semiconductor package occurs. This incurs a problem that in the related art A, a resin burr tends to drop due to a bending stress of a lead in lead forming.
The dropped resin burr may cause increases of malfunctions of products and devices as, for example, foreign materials in a production line. In a case where a resin burr drops to a bonding surface with a fin, adhesion with the fin degrades, and heat dissipation properties degrade, leading to a reduction in reliability of a product. That is, dropping of a resin burr is a serious problem in lead forming (bending).